Everything's Going to Be OK
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne's worried when she gets a call from David's school that he got hurt, but what she finds when she sees her son at the hospital is something she's not prepared for. Luckily, Niles knows just how to calm her fears. Rating is for minor profanity.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, no," Daphne said as she hung up her cellphone.

"What is it?" Martin asked, alarmed by the look on her face. Normally, he was grateful when a phone call interrupted his therapy, but he could tell this call hadn't been good.

"That was David's teacher. He fell out on the playground at recess, and they're rushing him to the hospital!"

"What?" Martin asked. "Do you want Ronee and me to go with you?"

"No," Daphne said at once. "I think it should be just Niles and me for now. Until we know what's going on."

"Are you sure?" Ronee asked. She'd been in the kitchen, but she came in when she heard the commotion.

"Yes. I just want to get to the hospital now." Daphne grabbed her keys and her purse, barely even aware of what she was doing. "Niles and I'll call as soon as…..as soon as we know what's going on."

"OK, Daph, if that's the way you want it," Martin said as she left. He and Ronee could only look at each other in surprise, and hope that David would be OK.

Daphne made the drive to the hospital faster than she ever had before. In the back of her mind was the last time she'd been here. When Niles had open-heart surgery, and she had been frightened she'd lose her husband, months after finally marrying him.

But she forced those thoughts aside as she rushed into the emergency room. "Where's David Crane?" she demanded of the first employee she saw.

The poor orderly shook his head. Daphne became frantic, until, thankfully, Niles walked up. "Daphne, David is fine. He fell off the monkey bars and broke his arm in a couple of places. The doctor is setting the bones right now. We can go in and see our son as soon as he is finished."

Nothing less than Niles' words and calm demeanor could have made Daphne get control over herself. "Oh, Niles, how can they do anything to him without us? He's so little…."

Niles pulled her close. "It's OK, my love. It seems the break was pretty bad, so they didn't want him to be awake while they set it. They're going to give him some drugs so he won't feel a thing. I already gave them the OK."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace, confused. How could he not have consulted her on a matter concerning their son?

Niles saw her confusion. "David was in quite a bit of pain. They wanted to do something as soon as possible. I said I'd like to wait till you got here, but they didn't want to."

Daphne swallowed hard. It would do no good to get angry with him now. "You're right. I'm sure these doctors know what they're doing. After all, a broken arm is hardly life-threatening." Suddenly, Daphne remembered growing up in Manchester. Hardly a week passed without one of her brothers breaking a bone or getting a black eye. Usually it was at the hands of one of the other Moon boys. To everyone's great surprise, Simon and the others were all still alive. That had to count for something.

Seeing that his wife was now calm, or as much as one could expect in these circumstances, Niles gently led her back to the waiting area. There was nothing do now but wait until a doctor updated them on David's progress.

Almost before they'd sat down, a young man in a white lab coat approached. "Dr. and Mrs. Crane?"

"Yes?" Daphne answered.

"Your son is awake now. We've put a cast on his arm, and hopefully he won't have to keep it on more than a few weeks. He should be out of here by tonight, if all goes well."

"Thank you, doctor," Niles said, shaking the young man's hand. He and Daphne followed the doctor to the room where David was. Before they entered, Niles pulled his wife aside. "Now, we don't want to alarm him, do we?"

"No," Daphne said, hearing her voice break. She tried her best to control her emotions, but it wasn't easy. Her little boy was in the very next room.

Niles kissed her. He knew no one could love their son more. He couldn't blame her for being upset. He remembered his own mother's reaction when he and Frasier were inevitably injured growing up. "I love you both," he whispered. He took a moment to kiss her hand once more, before slipping it into his. He silently prayed that he and Daphne could show David there was nothing to be afraid of, and he'd be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne forced a smile as she and Niles entered the room. David was wide awake, with a brand-new cast on his right arm.

"Hi, Mom! Look, I've got a cast! Isn't that the coolest thing you ever saw?"

It was clear that David's arm might be OK, but something still wasn't right. "Yes, son, it's a very nice cast," Niles said cautiously.

"I bet no one's ever had a cast as neat as mine! Not even Grandpa!"

Daphne looked at Niles, feeling worry creeping up once again. _What is going on_ , she mouthed to her husband.

"David, just relax. I think the doctors probably gave you some pretty heavy drugs," Niles said.

"Drugs?" Daphne asked. "My son is high?"

Niles laughed nervously. "Something like that. He's….not quite himself now, as you can see."

Daphne could indeed see, for David continued to stare at his arm in wonder, as if he'd never seen it, _or_ the cast on it before. She looked at Niles, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do.

"Remember when I ate that brownie that I thought had pot in it?" Niles asked. "Dad got it by mistake. He was like this then. He tried to offer me potato chips and chocolate pudding." He shuddered at the memory.

Somehow, Niles' explanation did little to calm Daphne's worries. How could doctors think that it was OK to fix her son's arm, yet make him like this?

Just then, the doctor entered the room. "His arm is set and in a cast, as you can see. We thought it best that he not be awake while we worked on him. As you can see, the drugs haven't quite worn off yet. I know this looks bad." The doctor acknowledged the look of fear on Daphne's face. "But don't worry, he'll come down soon. You're free to take him home whenever you like. Obviously, he'll need to keep the cast on for a while, but after that, he should be fine. This happens to kids more often than you think."

"Mom, can we go home now?" David's voice broke the silence. "I want to show Grandpa my cast. I bet he'll think it's _awesome_!"

"Maybe later," Daphne said. "I think we'd better get you home first, and you can show your grandfather tomorrow, all right?"

"But, Mom, no one's ever had a cast like this!"

"David," Niles said, using the firm voice that always let the boy know when he meant business. "You need your rest right now. We'll call your grandfather on the way home and let him know you're OK, and you can see him tomorrow."

Even the most powerful drugs couldn't stop David from hearing his father's tone. "All right," he reluctantly said, as Niles helped him down off the stretcher.

Within minutes, he and Daphne had signed all the necessary paperwork to take their son home. David was quieter now, but it was clear he was still fascinated by his cast.

Niles could see, as they drove home, that Daphne remained worried. "Everything's fine," he whispered. "I'm sure they didn't give him very much. No more than you or I would have for dental surgery."

"An adult is one thing," Daphne said. "But he's a _child_."

When they came to a red light, Niles squeezed his wife's hand. "I'm a doctor, too, remember? I care about David's well-being as much as you do. This is no reason to panic. I promise you."

"All right, then," Daphne said. She forced herself not to worry any more.

After a few moments of silence, Niles spoke up again. "Why don't you call Dad now? I'm sure he and Ronee are worried sick."

"Bloody hell, you're right," Daphne exclaimed, digging her cellphone out of her purse. She quickly pressed the speed dial. Her father-in-law answered on the first ring.

"Daph, what's the word? Do you guys need us to meet you at the hospital?"

"No," Daphne said. "We're on our way home, actually. It seems David fell at recess and broke his arm. It's in a cast now."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad. Ask Niles how many times _he_ was in a cast!" Martin laughed at his sons' many futile attempts at playing sports.

Daphne forced a small laugh. "I wouldn't be worried, except the doctors gave him some drugs, and David isn't quite himself."

"Daph, I know he's your little boy, and you have a right to worry. But take it from an old cop, who also happens to be David's grandfather: he's going to be just fine. If I can survive one night high on pot, David can survive this."

Suddenly, Daphne found herself smiling. There was something about her former patient and father-in-law that put her at ease. She looked over at Niles, and it was clear he was glad to see she'd calmed down. "Thank you, Martin. I needed to hear that."

"Don't mention it, Daph. Tell David that Ronee and I said hi. And tell him I can't wait to see that cast of his!"

"Oh, he's dying to show you," Daphne said, amazed at how much lighter she felt than just moments ago. She realized that Niles had just made the turn into the Montana's parking area. They were home. "I'll see you tomorrow, old man," she said, pressing the "End" button on her phone.

"Do you feel better now?" Niles asked as he parked in their reserved space.

"Yes. I suppose I got a bit carried away, but I never expected to see me son like that!"

"It's understandable, my love." Niles glanced in the backseat. "I guess we'd better wake him."

Daphne followed her husband's glance. It was true, David had fallen fast asleep on the ride home. Somehow, the sight of her son looking so peaceful seemed like a sign. Everything would indeed be just fine.

 **The End**


End file.
